My way
thumb|300px|right ;My Way :Mia Via Songwriters: Revaux, Jacques; Anka, Paul (Eng Lyr); Thibaut, Gilles; Francois, Claude; ;And now the end is near :Y aora l' fin e cerca ;And so I face the final curtain :Y entonces j encontrar l' final cortina ;My friend I'll say it clear :Mi ami j va dirle clara ;I'll state my case of which I'm certain :j va declarar mi caso de q je certa ;I've lived a life that's full :J viv'e un vi q e plena ;I traveled each and every highway :J travelar shac y cada хигхваы ;And more, much more than this :Y mas, mucho mas zan esto ;I did it my way :j se fi mia via ;Regrets I've had a few :lamentos J ve avi un pu ;But then again too few to mention :M pues ademas tan pu a mencionar ;I did what I had to do :J fi q j devi fe ;And saw it through without exemption :Y le vi traves sin exencion ;I planned each charted course :H planifieri cada curso cartada ;Each careful step along the byway :śac curaous estapa along la camino apartita ;And more, much more than this :Y plu, plu boq de esto ;I did it my way :j se fi mia via ;Yes there were times I'm sure you knew :Yes śilya texes je suf tu sa ;When I bit off more than I could chew :cuan j bocari plu zan j p masticari ;But through it all when there was doubt :Ma traverle toda cuan śilya dubida ;I ate it up and spit it out, I faced it all :j le mangi sopur y le salivari extor, j encontrarle toda ;And I stood tall and did it my way :Y j estar alte y se fi mia via ;I've loved, I've laughed and cried :J amar'e, j rir'e y crier'e ;I've had my fill, my share of losing :J ave mi suficienia, mi porcion de perdement ;And now as tears subside :Y će moment como lacrimas abasar ;I find it all so amusing :j trovarle toda tan amusanta ;To think I did all that :A pens j fi toda esa ;And may I say not in a shy way :Y vwa j dir ne en un via timida ;Oh no, oh no, not me ;Oh no, oh no, ne me ;I did it my way :J se fi mia via ;For what is a man what has he got :Para ecq esse un om qecq il prend'e ;If not himself then he has not :Si ne pa ilmes pues ila ne pa ;To say the things he truly feels :a dir las cosas il veramente sentir ;And not the words of one who kneels :Y ne l' paroles d' una qi agenouiler ;The record shows I took the blows :La recordo montrer j prendi las golpes ;And did it my way :Y se fi mia via ;Yes it was my way :Yes sa śi mia via © CHRYSALIS STANDARDS, INC;